Amarte a ti
by Faby Andley
Summary: A veces el amor no es lo que siempre soñamos,la vida esta llena de duros golpes...Candy descubrirá que las peores traiciones son aquellas que nos hacen las personas que mas amamos y que a veces aquello que tanto odiamos al final resulta ser lo único que puede ser capaz de hacernos feliz...Que la realidad muchas veces es mejor que los sueños...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-Presagio

Suspiro sin dejar de observar aquellos tonos naranjas y rojizos del atardecer, su corazón estaba agitado por la veloz carrera que minutos antes emprendió montada en su corcel, respiro profundamente sin dejar de admirar el cielo con aquellos nostálgicos colores, aún así amaba el atardecer. Cada tarde después de terminar con sus labores diarias, subía a la colina para disfrutar de aquella obra maestra de la naturaleza; su vieja colina era el único lugar en donde podía quitarse aquella mascara de indiferencia y frialdad. El único lugar que le había visto llorar en silencio, adoraba la colina porque solo ella conocía los secretos que guardaba celosamente en su corazón.

Descendió del caballo ágilmente, necesitaba sentir la hierba sobre sus pies desnudos, así que después de quitarse las botas camino lentamente hasta el norme roble que adornaba aquel lugar, se detuvo unos pasos antes de poder llegar y se quedo inmóvil sin dejar de mirar aquellas letras grabadas en aquel grueso tallo, el paso de los años no había borrado aquella promesa, los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria sin que pudiera evitarlo, paso sus dedos por aquellas iníciales y sonrió con melancolía ¿Qué habría sido de aquel chico que conoció años atrás?

**Flashback**

Estaba por obscurecer pero ella necesitaba un segundo más para recolectar las flores mas hermosas,imaginaba el rostro sonriente de su madre cuando las viera,fue cuando escucho el trote de un caballo acercarse a toda prisa

-¿Quién eres tú? Me has asustado-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

-Hola pequeña… ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías andar sola tan lejos de casa

-No soy ninguna pequeña, tengo ocho años-dijo levantando la barbilla con orgullo

El rio abiertamente, esa niña era fresca y agradable tanto que le hizo olvidar el porqué había salido huyendo

de la presencia de su familia, descendió del caballo y se acerco un poco más a ella, aquellos ojos esmeralda

lo dejaron hechizado, no pudo evitar pensar en su madre

-Bueno entonces quizá no eres tan joven-dijo con dulzura

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿Eres un Príncipe?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-¿Yo? ¿Un Príncipe?-soltó una carcajada-me temo que no pequeña

-Oh es que tu vestuario parece el de un Príncipe y tu hermoso caballo-suspiro

-Me temo que solo soy un chico-se encogió de hombros-en cuanto al vestuario se trata de un kilt escocés…Hubo una celebración familiar y este es el traje tradicional

-Pues es un traje muy lindo-dijo sonriendo-Pero si estabas en una celebración ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?

-Es algo complicado-respondió pasando su mano por sus rubios cabellos...Por cierto mi nombre es Bert

-Soy Candy

-Eres muy linda Candy…Tu sonrisa es encantadora-dijo haciéndole un guiño

-Gracias-respondió sonriendo ampliamente-¿Sabes? siempre he deseado tallar ese enorme roble con mi nombre

-¿Qué te parece si tallamos nuestras iniciales?

-Eso sería fantástico, así seremos amigos por siempre

Sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña navaja de su sporran, grabo las iniciales d ante la mirada curiosa de Candy que veía aquello como queriendo encontrarle forma

-Me gustaría que lo enmarcaras en un corazón-sugirió con entusiasmo

-Por supuesto Princesa, sus deseos son ordenes

-Un corazón de amistad y así luce mucho más lindo

-Debo irme esta por obscurecer…deberías de hacer lo mismo

-Lo hare…-respondió mientras lo vio subir a su caballo-Espera…¿Volveré a verte?

No obtuvo respuesta solo escucho algunos gritos en la lejanía, quizá su familia lo estaba buscando, tomó la  
canasta con las flores y se dispuso a marcharse. Se quedo observando hasta que su figura desapareció, no  
podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ese chico despertó en ella un sentimiento distinto, en silencio pidió por volverlo a encontrar en su camino.

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahí estaba la huella de que no lo había soñado como tantas veces se lo dijeron sus los dedos por las iniciales soltando un suspiro ¿Cuándo volveré a verte mi Príncipe? Murmuro alejándose lentamente del roble,se dejo caer sobre la hierba, el cielo lucia tan triste desde que sus tíos habían muerto, echaba de menos a su prima Annie, a su mejor amigo Stear y sobre todo a Anthony. Solo él logro despertar un cariño y una admiración inigualable en su corazón, era tierno, considerado y valiente, no podía creer que a pesar de que tenía demasiados años sin verlo aun seguía enamorada de él como cuando era una adolescente,él le dio su primer beso aquella tarde en el jardín del rancho de sus tíos, la abrazo con fuerza cuando estaba  
tan triste por la muerte de sus padres, por suerte en tan solo unos días más podría verlo, estaba contando las horas por reencontrarse con su primer amor.

-Quisiera que el tiempo corriera mas rapido-susurro sin dejar de observar el cielo

-¿Hablando sola?Definitivamenteahora si te perdimos hermanita

-Tom-se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos de su hermano-No te sentí llegar

-Si lo sé-sonrió besando la frente de la chica-Sabia que te encontraría aquí

-Solo tú me conoces lo suficiente -respondió soltándose de su agarre-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Se trata de Annie…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-interrumpió-¿No te alegra que este de regreso?

-¿No te parece que han pasado demasiados años?-pregunto sentándose en la hierba

-Lo se han pasado seis años desde que decidió irse-respondió imitando a su hermano-pero ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Que ya no sea la Annie que recordamos-dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-Tom ¿Aun sigues guardando sentimientos por ella?-pregunto

-Yo no lo sé Candy, éramos solo unos niños…

-No deberías preocuparte, se que Annie sigue siendo la misma chica dulce de la que te enamoraste

-Es raro Candy pero tengo una sensación extraña en el pecho

-Debe ser por la emoción de volver a verla ¿No lo crees?-dijo acercando su mano a la de Thomas

-Tienes razón ¿Qué podría estar mal?-sonrió –No me hagas caso hermanita

Siguieron juntos tomados de la mano admirando el hermoso cuadro que la naturaleza les estaba regalando, Candy guardo silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar con entusiasmo, no dejaba de pensar en la sensación de Tom ella también la había tenido horas antes, era como si un mal presentimiento se adueñara de cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus miedos ¿Qué sorpresas traería el regreso de sus amigos a Lakewood?

O o O

Esa mañana lucia esplendorosa, la Villa Andley era un ir y venir de personal de servicio que preparaban todo para la llegada de los jóvenes herederos de tan prestigiosa familia. El hombre daba indicaciones cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle sabía lo que aquello significaba para la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas,  
sus hijos estarían nuevamente en la Villa, en días anteriores la había visto sonreír como años atrás no lo hacía, echaba tanto de menos esa sonrisa. Sabía que Pauna y Anthony eran todo para ella así que por lógica él también estaba lleno de júbilo. Una silueta delicada y elegante capturo su atención en la escalera, era ella con aquella belleza que parecía eclipsar todo lo demás y sin duda alguna la seguía amando como la primera vez que la vio, nada había cambiado, cuando ella estaba cerca se sentía un poco torpe y sus manos sudaban frio.

-George-lo llamo en forma de saludo

-Buenos días señora Brown-sonrió acercándose a ella

-Rose por favor, odio que le llames con formalismos-dijo con amabilidad

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, si Madame Elroy me escuchara –respondió

-Pues me niego a que me llames así, nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo-dijo sonriendo con afecto

-Eres una necia Rose-dijo para satisfacción de la mujer

-¡No puedo creer que mis hijos estén de regreso!-exclamo emocionada

-Me alegra que así sea-dijo brindándole una sonrisa

-Vicent ¿Ha llegado ya?-pregunto

-Lo siento su estadía en Chicago se alargo un poco mas-respondió bajando el rostro-William y él estarán a tiempo para la recepción de mañana

-Entiendo-murmuro débilmente-debo de ir a la cocina para supervisar que todo esté en orden

-Rose-la llamo –Estará aquí para la recepción, lo prometió

Ella solo asintió con una débil sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. George se sintió un miserable por tener que mentirle a la mujer que amaba, solo esperaba que el canalla de su marido no hiciera una más de las suyas, daría su vida porque Rose jamás se enterara de los verdaderos motivos que tenia Vicent Brown para permanecer en Chicago ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan tonto y no ver a la maravillosa mujer que tenia por compañera de vida? Si ella fuera suya se dedicaría a podría olvidar la tarde en que la conoció, fue precisamente Vicent quien lo llevo a los Andley para  
conseguir el empleo, ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad y el padre de Brown mantenía importantes negocios con ellos. Desde el primer momento en que la vio aparecer le resulto la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, se enamoro sin remedio, aún era tan joven e inocente que se sintió capaz de poder aspirar a su corazón ¡Que equivocado estaba! Para un hombre humilde como él existían sueños que no le estaban permitidos alcanzar. Era dueño de una ilusión que permanecía adherida a su pobre corazón sin esperanzas; un corazón aferrado a seguir amando a la misma recuerdo de un beso compartido seguía anidado en su pecho y con eso le era suficiente, porque con ese único e irrepetible momento pudo alcanzar por un corto tiempo el cielo y era ese momento inolvidable el que  
le hacía sentir vivo cada día. Muchas veces intento irse pero jamás tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, se quedo solo por ella y por la dulce y efímera dicha de verla aparecer cada mañana y conversar unos instantesde cosas sin importancia, ninguno de los dos había tocado jamás el tema de su fallido romance, él por cobarde y ella…No lo sabía, ojalá algún día pudiera reunir el coraje suficiente y preguntárselo.

-George-la voz de una mujer lo sobresalto

-Madame Elroy-saludo con desgano

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Acércate a ayudarme a bajar-protesto con soberbia

-Lo siento Madame-se disculpo acercándose extendiéndole una mano

Elroy Andley a pesar de ser mayor seguía siendo una mujer dominante y manipuladora, aun después de tantos años seguía viéndolo con el mismo desdén que lo recibió la primera vez que fueron presentados, sabía que no le era grato siempre lo supo pero aun así con el paso de los años había ganado su respeto y eso le era suficiente, intuía que aun le tenía algo de recelo por su atrevimiento de poner los ojos en su sobrina, y nunca se dejaría de preguntar ¿Qué tanto tuvo que ver ella para que su amor no se realizara? Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que en algún momento fue correspondido por Rose, no podía cegarse ante lo evidente, aquéllas cartas, aquéllas miradas y sobre todo aquel único beso que era el que le daba vida a su vida, los  
años le hicieron comprender quien era en realidad aquella mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a él; una mujer a la que nunca podría tenerle ni el más mínimo afecto, conocía todo aquello de lo que era capaz, la había visto usar su manipulación con William hermano menor de Rose que por ser un hombre bondadoso no ponía objeción a los caprichos de la dama. Ojalá algún día William tomara el coraje que él no tuvo y se atreviera a ser feliz sin importarle los deseos de su tía. Rogaba al cielo porque ese día llegara. Ya estaba harto de verlo contener sus verdaderos deseos, de verle fingir ser un hombre que no era, a diferencia de su persona William si podía darse el lujo de elegir a la mujer que quisiera para amarla, pero el magnate más poderoso y despiadado que conocía era demasiado inseguro gracias a su tía y es que tenía que reconocer que esa mujer era una verdadera arpía cuando se lo proponía y eso sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo

 **O o O**

Observaba con desdén por la ventanilla del avión, estaba tan molesta por tener que regresar a un lugar tan aburrido como Lakewood y ni que decir de la dichosa Villa de sus padres que ahora no era más que un rancho venido a menos, lleno de deudas y problemas, no entendía como su prima seguía aferrada a ese lugar, si no fuera porque su prometido había insistido tanto en viajar a aquel lugar jamás se habría decidido a retornar al territorio del que solo tenía desagradables recuerdos. Vivir en Londres era como un sueño del que no quería  
despertar nunca todos aquellos lugares hermosos, las galerías, los teatros, la música pero sobre todo el saber que ahí podría evadir su realidad, esa que en unas horas sin duda tendría que enfrentar.  
Tomo la mano de su prometido que le regalo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, no podía  
creer que al fin su meta más importante estaba por ser alcanzada, ella no se conformaría con el amor, ella aspiraba a ser la esposa de un hombre cuya familia fuera una de las más importantes de su país y estaba a unos meses de lograrlo. No había sido fácil conquistar el corazón de aquel apuesto joven a veces no soportaba sus buenos principios, por suerte siempre fue más astuta y conocía la forma perfecta de lograr todo aquello

que se proponía. Pensó en Candy sin duda se llevaría una enorme sorpresa cuando se reencontraran y ni que decir de Thomas ¿Cómo no pensar en él? Ese chico que había conquistado su corazón desde niños, sus ojos color miel estaban en su mente todo el tiempo, seguía adorándolo como siempre, sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado no estaba dispuesta a ser la esposa de un vaquero sin fortuna.  
Ella había nacido para cosas mejores y Tom no era lo mejor, era tan solo un huérfano al que sus tíos acogieron por caridad. Cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse una vez mas que era lo mejor, pero a su mente volvían una y otra vez los días de su adolescencia, aquéllos en los que descubrió el amor por vez primera. Ella jamás pudo ver a Thomas de la forma en la que Candy lo hacía y poco a poco fue naciendo un sentimiento distinto. Porque cuando Tom la abrazo el día en que murieron su padres lo supo, de su mano se sentía invencible y eso fue amor algo muy distinto a lo que sentía en esos momentos. No es que su prometido fuera malo si no porque simplemente su corazón seguía amando a Thomas Stevens y contra eso no podía hacer  
nada, aunque nunca jamás se atreviera a reconocerlo abiertamente.  
Aun no sabía cuales serian las reacciones de su familia cuando descubrieran que estaba comprometida con ese joven que tomaba su mano con fuerza, pero sabía que sin duda los lastimarían mucho más sin embargo las cartas ya estaban echadas y no podía dar marcha atrás. Se escucho la voz del piloto dando las instrucciones para el momento de aterrizar, sintió que le faltaba el aire…Estaba a tan solo unos minutos de enfrentarse a la verdad, el tiempo habia llegado.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer!Espero sus comentarios...Saludos y Bendiciones!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

Esperaba impaciente se sentí **a** un poco extraño entre tantas personas de ropas caras y joyas finas, él no era nada más que un simple ranchero que esa mañana se puso su mejor camisa para ir **a** esperar al aeropuerto **a** aquella que era su mayor ilusión, por fin estarí **a** frente **a** ella ya no tendrí **a** que conformarse con fotografías. La noche anterior **a** penas y habí **a** podido dormir, no le era fácil conciliar el sueño con tantas emociones dentro de sí, espero por mucho tiempo por ese momento en que ella regresara. En un principio las cartas recibidas era su fuerza para despertar cada mañana, aunque con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más distantes hasta que finalmente un **a** ño atrás desaparecieron por completo pero él seguí **a** manteniendo vivo dentro de su pecho aquel amor. Del bolsillo de su camisa saco una fotografía donde ambos sonreían, eran tan solo unos chiquillos no Annie en ese entonces no tendría más de quince años.

Se sentó nuevamente en la sala, mientras jugueteaba con su sombrero, estaba impaciente pero nadie más que él era culpable, presentarse una hora antes de que el avión aterrizara no resulto ser una buena idea después de todo, tení **a** que reconocer que estaba ansioso, espero por tanto tiempo y ahora por fin podrí **a** estrecharla entre sus brazos ¿Cómo serí **a** ese momento? ¿Qué pensarí **a** Annie cuando lo viera? Miraba con recelo a todas esas personas que lo veían como si fuese un bicho raro, pero a decir verdad estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo observaran de esa manera, no sabía si era por su color de piel o por su vestimenta, pero la verdad eso poco importaba, lo realmente importante era que pronto estaría junto a ella. Sonrió con el alma llena de dicha cuando por fin anunciaron la llegada del vuelo, respiro profundo y se puso de pie.

Annie tomo aire antes de ponerse de pie, su prometido le ofreció su mano pero ella temblaba como una hoja y amablemente la rechazo, querí **a** sonreír pero solo logro que en su rostro se dibujara una mueca, su boca tení **a** un sabor amargo, sabí **a** **a** lo que tendrí **a** que enfrentarse, rogaba al cielo porque Candy no tuviera la brillante idea de ir **a** recogerla al aeropuerto. Camino siguiendo **a** sus acompañantes hacia la salida, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda se interpuso en su camino sonriendo con entusiasmo, le ofreció una triste sonrisa mientras la escuchaba hablar delante suyo, casi no entendí **a** palabra alguna de lo que decí **a** solo caminaba como una autómata.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros?-pregunto la chica

-No…no lo sé debo ir **a** la Villa de mis padres-respondió nerviosa

-Por favor An te necesito conmigo, no creo poder soportar **a** la tí **a** abuela Elroy-suplico haciendo un puchero

-No creo que **a** mi hermana eso le parezca buena idea-dijo con una sonrisa

-Estará bien, por favor solo hasta mañana ¿Si?-continuo-Estoy segura que habrá una gran fiesta y tú tienes que estar ahí

-De acuerdo veré que puedo hacer-dijo con resignación

Bajo las escaleras y se aproximaron hacia la sala de espera, ni siquiera pudo tomar la mano de su prometido, mucho menos después de toparse con la mirada asesina de Stear, sabí **a** que no estaba de acuerdo con su comportamiento pero nada podí **a** hacer tení **a** su objetivo demasiado claro y no renunciarí **a** ahora que estaba tan cerca, aunque sin duda alguna muchas personas podrían salir lastimadas. Para ella nada era imposible y después de todo el ofrecimiento de su amiga no era del todo una mala idea, así podrí **a** posponer decir algunas verdades un poco más, solo un poco más se repitió dentro de su mente.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un chico alto de piel canela que sostení **a** un sombrero en su mano, era él y su corazón salto dentro de su pecho al reconocerlo, pero tení **a** que seguir siendo fuerte, no podí **a** ceder ante todas aquellas sensaciones que estarían en contra de sus planes, que difícil fue reprimir los deseos de correr y cobijarse en aquellos fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba más que **a** nada en el mundo. Se acerco al grupo de jóvenes con una sonrisa y ella fingió indiferencia, no podí **a** permitirse ser débil ni mucho menos llorar.

-¡Annie!-exclamo un sonriente Tom-he venido **a** recogerte

-Tom…yo…-murmuro observando **a** sus amigos que se aproximaban tras de ella-no iré contigo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto alzando un poco la voz

-Iré con mis amigos **a** Villa Andley-dijo tratando de parecer segura

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-pregunto el rubio acercándose **a** ella

-¿Ustedes?-pregunto Tom con asombro

-Tom, ahora no por favor-suplico Annie

-¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?-pregunto con la mirada llena de rabia

-Cariño ¿Podrías darme unos segundos para hablar con Tom?-dijo al rubio

-Por supuesto hermosa -dijo besando fugazmente sus labios-te esperaremos en el auto

-¿Quieres explicarme que significa todo esto?-pregunto en cuanto el joven se alejo

-Thomas por favor-suplico-no hagas escenas

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?¿No te importa Candy?¿Y qué hay de nosotros Annie?-pregunto reprimiendo su ira

-¿Nosotros Tom?-rio con burla-Por favor solo éramos unos niños…Todos lo éramos nada fue serio, en cambio ahora

-¿Y lo dices así?-cuestiono molesto

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-respondió con cinismo-Debo irme dile **a** Candy que mañana habrá una recepción en la Villa Andley y está invitada…No es necesario que te diga que no eres bienvenido ¿Cierto?

-No me equivoque en absoluto-negó con tristeza-¿Qué se supone que le voy **a** decir **a** Candy? ¿Recuerdas **a** Adela? ¿Sabes que preparo una comida para **ti**? ¡Todos están esperando por **ti**!

-Lo siento Tom pero no iré-dijo dando la vuelta y alejándose

Tom no supo qué hacer ante la actitud de Annie y permaneció de pie por unos instantes sin poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, tal y como lo presintió Annie se convirtió en alguien completamente desconocido ¿Qué le dirí **a** **a** Candy? Lo correcto serí **a** que le dijera todo lo que descubrió esa mañana pero no tení **a** el valor de verla sufrir, además Annie tení **a** que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y decirle cara **a** cara **a** su hermana lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Annie subió al auto de Andley con la ayuda de su prometido, le fue inevitable fijar su mirada en la puerta de acceso del aeropuerto pero él no fue tras ella, reprimió una lagrima que estaba **a** punto de brotar, no podí **a** permitirse tener sentimientos y mucho menos por ese ranchero y todos los demás que esperaban por ella en la Villa de sus padres. Pensó en las preguntas de Tom, ojala tuviera una respuesta para ellas, la verdad era que estando lejos era mucho más fácil continuar con sus planes, ver **a** Tom por unos instantes le hizo dudar de sus decisiones ¿Qué si recordaba **a** Adela? ¡Por supuesto que lo hací **a**! Esa anciana bondadosa cuido de ella por muchos **a** ños tal y como lo habrí **a** hecho una madre, bajo la mirada sin dejar de pensar en la celebración que sin duda le tenían preparada los empleados de la Villa y ella los habí **a** despreciado, todo por su maldita ambición.

Una sonrisa forzada broto de sus labios cuando sintió sobre ella la mirada de su prometido y en seguida pensó en Candy, ella era su hermana…Una verdadera hermana que sacrifico muchas cosas por su bienestar y ¿Qué hizo ella? Pero no podí **a** dar marcha atrás aunque quisiera, sostuvo con la mano del rubio y se recostó sobre su pecho, necesitaba seguir adelante con sus planes, sucediera lo que sucediera. Observó el reluciente anillo en su mano, una fina joya que con nada podrí **a** costearse por sus propios medios y ahí encontró la fuerza que estaba necesitando. Realmente lo lamentaba por todas aquellas personas que sufrirían las consecuencias pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse y vivir en la miseria, el amor después de todo no resultaba ser tan poético según su opinión.

Una vez más poso su mirada en la ventana, no podía negar que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver parecer la camioneta que sin duda traería a su prima, esa a la que solía llamar hermana. Annie siempre fue más débil y delicada, sus constantes enfermedades cuando era pequeña la mantenían en cama la mayor parte del tiempo, se propuso protegerla de todo desde que ambas quedaron solas en el mundo cuando apenas eran unas adolescentes, la quería demasiado tanto que no le importo quedarse a luchar sola por la Villa y costear los estudios de su prima en Londres, no fue sencillo y tuvo que prescindir de algunas comodidades, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena. Al fin en la lejanía pudo distinguir el vehículo color arena que se acercaba a toda velocidad su sonrisa se ensancho y salió saltando de júbilo como si fuera una pequeña niña

-Tom ¿Dónde está Annie?

-Annie no vendrá-gruño bajando de la camioneta y dando un portazo

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto asustada-¿Le sucedió algo?

-Le sucedió que se convirtió en una niña malcriada y egoísta -respondió con enfado

-No digas eso Tom quizá le es difícil desprenderse de los Andley, han sido sus compañeros por años y se siente segura a su lado

-Si no sabes cuánto-dijo con sarcasmo

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con el corazón acelerado

-Lo descubrirás por ti misma ¿Qué es eso?¿Te pusiste vestido?-pregunto alzando un poco la voz

-Si lo hice Tom-respondió algo molesta-Solo quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias

-Pues úsalo mañana te esperan en una recepción con los Andley

-No me agradan mucho las fiestas, pero al menos podre ver **a** Annie-respondió-¿Me acompañaras?

-Me temo que el peón de tu villa no fue invitado-dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros

-No digas tonterías-protesto abrazándolo-eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes

-Pues para la señorita Annie yo solo soy un empleado mas-respondió bajando la mirada

-Tom, dale tiempo ¿Si?-pidió con cariño-han sido muchos **a** ños lejos de nosotros, se que volverá **a** ser la de siempre

-Candy no se cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva - deposito un beso en su frente- Ella no merece tu esfuerzo ni tu cariño

-Lo vale Tom por ahora solo estas molesto, amas **a** Annie

-No Candy ame lo que creí que era Annie, ahora solo es una extrañ **a**

-Tom-intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían

-Candy, hay muchas cosas que hacer, así que si no te molesta- ella asintió dando vuelta para marcharse- ¡Y por favor usa vaqueros, así pareces una niñ **a**!

-¡Tonto!-respondió haciendo una mueca

Entro **a** su habitación y se miro frente al espejo fue imposible detener las lagrimas que brotaron sin cesar, estaba decepcionada de Annie pero trato de mantener aplomo frente **a** Tom, además nunca nadie la veí **a** llorar y esa no serí **a** la primera vez que lo harí **a** frente **a** los demás. **A** su mente llego el recuerdo de Anthony, no pudo preguntarle **a** Tom por él, no después de ver lo molesto que estaba ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en un triste dí **a** uno que se supone seria de dicha? Se sentó en el pequeño taburete de su tocador y tomo el joyero de madera que era el único recuerdo de su madre, lo abrió con cuidado para poder sacar aquella hoja vieja y gastada que conservaba con ilusión ¿Realmente fue Anthony quien escribió aquellas líneas? ¿Porque jamás se lo pregunto? Acaricio la hoja que tení **a** en los bordes pequeñas rosas dibujadas **a** lápiz, aquél que escribió aquellas hermosas palabras fue cuidadoso, detallista y sincero, lo podí **a** ver en cada trazo.

Tan solo tení **a** quince **a** ños ¿Cómo olvidar aquel dí **a**? Sus tíos aun estaba con vida, era el cumpleaños de Annie y por lógica se llevaba **a** cabo una enorme celebración, no pudo evitar sentirse triste así que salió **a** la terraza, en ese tiempo no podí **a** apartar **a** sus padres de sus pensamientos, quizá hasta fue injusta al renegar de su destino pero estaba tan molesta, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar amargamente por su ausencia tan injusta, ella también querí **a** estar al lado de sus progenitores, pero eso no era posible y aunque sus tíos le dieran todo el cariño jamás se podrí **a** comparar con el cálido abrazo de una madre o las palabras de aliento de su padre.

Quien quiera que fuera aquel que escribió aquellas palabras habí **a** sido mudo testigo de su corazón hecho pedazos, silencioso espectador de todos aquellos sentimientos que constantemente ocultaba **a** los demás. La extrañ **a** sensación en su pecho no desaparecí **a** , era como si tuviera ese mismo mal presentimiento de días anteriores, observó una vez más la delicada caligrafí **a** en la gastada hoja color beige "Tu rostro resplandece bajo la luz de la luna…las lagrimas resbalan por tus mejillas y yo…quisiera tener el valor de acercarme…" Detuvo la lectura al escuchar que Tom empezaba con la jornada diaria de trabajo, sentí **a** unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo harí **a** , si Annie decidió no regresar **a** su hogar ya tendrí **a** la oportunidad de pedirle una explicación de su actitud tan desconsiderada, pero por el momento no podí **a** presentarse en donde los Andley, tení **a** demasiadas cosas que hacer. Doblo la hoja y la puso nuevamente en su lugar, anhelaba ver **a** Anthony más que nada en el mundo pero ¿Y si él la habí **a** olvidado?

Se mantení **a** en silencio observando con que cariño eran recibidos los jóvenes Andley **a** la Villa, su vista viajo por toda la fina decoración de aquella majestuosa mansión, sin duda le serí **a** muy sencillo acostumbrarse **a** aquella vida, pudo visualizarse viviendo en aquel lugar. Anthony era un Andley directo, no como Stear o Archie, el era hijo de la heredera de todo aquello, así que sin duda el seria algún dí **a** el dueño de toda la fortuna de tan prestigiosa familia. Quiso sonreír con satisfacción pero se encontró con la frí **a** mirada de Elroy Andley, seguramente se preguntaba que hacia esa chica ahí. Ya antes su amiga Pauna le había hablado sobre la anciana, sabía que era una mujer de costumbres arraigadas y sobre todo de una estricta moral, por lo que no le pareció nada extraña su actitud, ella podría con Elroy "Tus amigos cerca pero tus enemigos aun más" pensó regalándole una dulce sonrisa a la imponente mujer.

-¡Que dicha que estén de regreso!-decí **a** Rose abrazando **a** su hijo

-Madre-respondió Anthony-quiero que conozcas **a** Annie

-Annie Brighton ¿No es así?-pregunto posando su mirada en la chica que con fingida inocencia asintió- Por supuesto que te conozco

-Bueno quiero informarte que ella y yo estamos comprometidos-exclamo Anthony con entusiasmo

-Pero ¿Qué dices hijo?-cuestiono sorprendida

-Que Annie es mi prometida, madre-respondió con seguridad

-Si me lo permiten-interrumpió Stear-quiero ir **a** descansar

-Ve hijo-dijo Elroy-todos deberían de hacer lo mismo

-Anthony me gustarí **a** hablar contigo unos instantes…

-Creo que he llegado justo **a** tiempo-se escucho una alegre voz en la entrada principal

-¡William!-grito sorprendida Rose-te esperaba hasta mañana

-Bueno decidí presentarme un poco antes, estaba desesperado por ver **a** mis sobrinos

-Tío William-Pauna corrió **a** los brazos de su joven y apuesto tío

-¡Eres toda una princesa!-dijo con verdadera alegrí **a**

Annie no dejaba de admirar al hombre que recién entro por la puerta, no era mayor de treinta **a** ños y era demasiado parecido **a** Anthony, pero no ese hombre era mucho más apuesto que su prometido tanto que no podí **a** apartar su vista de él. Era un hombre enigmático y agradable, lo sabí **a** por la forma en la que sonreí **a** , en cada uno de sus movimientos elegantes y varoniles ¿Quién era ese apuesto caballero y qué importancia tení **a** en la familia Andley?

Continuara…

Chicas muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios!

CandyFan72: Amiga! Tenias que ser el comentario uno jajaja Gracias de verdad, por estar siempre al pendiente de mi, por tus consejos y por todo tu cariño TQM!

Stormaw, Noemi Cullen, Gina Riquelme , Alyvenus, Guest, Pecas, Liovana, Friditas, Tania Lizbeth, Guest2, Melissa Andrew, Loren Rios, Elvira A. Guest 3

No hay palabras para darles las gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos….Hasta pronto! 


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3.-Tristezas**

 **  
**Al fin pudo descansar un poco por un segundo cruzo por su mente la idea de ir a buscar a Annie y pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento pero rechazo esa idea al recordar que justo en esa Villa se encontraba la mujer que años atrás la maltrato sin consideraciones ¿Cómo se atrevió a acusarla de ladrona? Que ella supiera la naturaleza no era de nadie y jamás se había puesto un límite para explorar ningún rincón de ella y mucho menos para fotografiar sus bellos panoramas, ojala no hubiera descompuesto su cámara o pudiera comprarse una nueva pero la educación de Annie no le permitía darse aquellos lujos, echaba tanto de menos retratar aquellas cosas que tanto amaba. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría que acudir pero no sería lo mismo, esa mujer no se atrevería a insultarla frente a todos sus invitados porque ante todos era una mujer bondadosa ¡Hipócrita! Murmuro dentro de sí.

El solo pensar en Anthony tan cerca le erizaba la piel, tantos años y aun no acudía a su búsqueda supuso que se encontraría ocupado con la celebración de su llegada. A veces las cosas que imaginamos solo no pasan, sería una mentirosa si pretendiera que no soñó demasiadas veces el regreso de aquel rubio que despertó un verdadero amor en ella, pero al final no sucedió. Se sintió un poco tonta por seguir anhelando aquel cariño ¿Pero como renunciar a aquella promesa que le hiciera su joven amigo? Cuando se despidieron ambos lloraron prometiendo que no sería la última vez que se verían y a su regreso de Londres continuarían con aquello que iniciaron. Tenía que sacar de su mente tantos pensamientos negativos tenía que confiar en Anthony. Necesitaba relajarse y solo existía un lugar donde podría lograrlo así que sonrió ante la idea de recostarse en el césped y observar el cielo. Subió a su caballo y emprendió la cabalgata.

Annie estaba impactada con aquel maravilloso hombre que resulto ser mayor a lo que supuso pero eso no importaba, escucharlo hablar sobre sus interesantes viajes y todos aquellos lugares que había conocido por un momento le llevo a imaginar lo que sería su vida si fuera una Andley. Se recostó en la cama de la hermosa recamara que le fue asignada, con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirada de ensoñación recordaba cada gesto, cada movimiento y más aun cada sonrisa dibujada en aquel perfecto rostro masculino. William Andley era perfecto, era esa clase de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía poseer, tierno, bondadoso pero de espíritu libre ¿A cuántos países habría viajado? Suspiro pensando en ese atractivo hombre.  
Disfruto cada segundo de su compañía en la sala de té y al parecer todos lo hicieron, ya que el momento más ameno de ese día fue precisamente ese que compartieron como una familia y ella estaba a un paso muy estrecho de ser parte de ella. William llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular sin embargo jamás menciono a su esposa y aquello le provocaba una curiosidad terrible, converso un poco con Pauna esperando que pudiera revelarle un poco más de su enigmático tío pero su amiga que por lo general era parlanchina esa tarde decidió callar y se disculpo diciendo que se encontraba cansada. Tenia que buscar la forma de acercarse, de saber un poco mas, por nada del mundo se perdería esa aventura, después de todo le gustaban los retos.

Estaba relajada perdida en sus pensamientos, no podía solo ignorar aquella angustia que sin querer se colaba dentro de su pecho, trato de hacerlo recordando momentos felices de su vida, pero en todos esos recuerdos estaba Anthony, siempre tierno y atento a cada una de sus emociones. Sonrió al evocar el día en que lo conoció justamente muy cerca de su lugar favorito, le regalo una rosa y conversaron por horas, desearía que aquella separación jamás hubiera sucedido, por suerte al fin la espera termino. Se sobresalto al escuchar el rápido galope de un caballo acercándose y se puso de pie, no podía ser Tom el jamás llegaba de aquella manera, se encontró con la mirada azul de un hombre que aun montado en su caballo la rodeaba.

-Pero ¿Quién diablos es usted?-grito molesta al sentirse intimidada

-¡Vaya! no pensé que las damas de este lugar tuvieran ese "fino lenguaje"-respondió sarcástico

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-cuestiono molesta

-Saber quién eres y que haces en mi propiedad-contesto bajando del caballo

-¿Su propiedad? ¿Acaso esta demente?-grito haciendo una mueca

-Bueno me han llamado de muchas formas pero demente jamás ¿está usted enferma?-sonrió de lado

-¿Enferma? Le diré lo que me enferma ¡Usted me enferma! Durante mucho tiempo he visitado este lugar y jamás nadie se presento con tal atrevimiento diciéndose dueño y señor de todo

-Eres muy graciosa pequeña-rió - acercándose a ella

-¡No se burle de mi! ¡Y no me llame pequeña!-gruño enfadada- ¿Qué acaso es usted un viejo?

-En comparación contigo creo que lo soy ¿Cierto?¿Cuántos años tiene quince?-rió abiertamente

-¡Es un grosero!-dijo levantando la barbilla con dignidad

-Bueno si la he ofendido en algo le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas aunque por lo general a las mujeres les gusta que les diga que lucen más jóvenes de lo que en realidad son-sonrió al verla incomoda

-Dudo mucho que usted sepa lo que le gusta a una dama-dijo indignada

-¿Y si te demuestro que no?-dijo seductoramente acercándose a un mas a ella

-Un momento-protesto poniendo su brazo entre ellos-Nos estamos desviando del tema de discusión

-¿Teníamos uno?-dijo levantando la ceja con picardía

-¡Es usted un odioso!-dijo acercándose a su caballo

-Gracias princesa-dijo con ironía-sin embargo yo a usted la encuentro encantadora

-Y solo para que lo sepa…nunca dejare de venir a este lugar aunque a usted no le parezca-dijo montando su caballo-por ahora me voy

Albert la observo marcharse sin perder su sonrisa ese encuentro lo imagino por muchos años, pero jamás pensó que sería de aquella manera tan particular. Rogó al cielo porque ella cumpliera sus últimas palabras que nunca dejara de invadir su propiedad y ojala algún día invadiera algo más que aquella colina. Seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos o quizá lo era aun mas, el paso de los años había hecho maravillas en aquella chiquilla que recordaba a la perfección, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían tener una luz distinta. Sin embargo aun la notaba triste; tan triste como la observo aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna. Si, era él quien escribió aquella carta anónima, fue él quien la vio crecer a distancia esperando que a pesar de ser mayor ella pudiera algún día notarlo, aquel que espero pacientemente por acercarse hasta que un día descubrió que sería inútil pretender tener su corazón algún día, mucho menos después de verla suspirar por su sobrino, nunca competiría con el por una mujer. Soltó un suspiro y murmuro "Ni siquiera me recuerdas Candy…Pero veo que no has cambiado nada aunque trates de ocultarlo"

Observaba por la ventana aquel hermoso amanecer, se encontraba inquieta, no le agradaba en absoluto la noticia de su primogénito, era demasiado joven y a pesar de que sabía que Annie provenía de buena familia estaba enterada a la perfección de la mala situación de la Villa Brigthon, ella no era de las que creía que el dinero fuera una razón suficiente para impedir una unión, pero si temía que su hijo sufriera una terrible decepción si las razones que llevaban a aquella jovencita a unir su vida a la de el fueran las equivocadas y su corazón de madre le decía que aquello no resultaría. Hubo algo en la mirada de aquella chica que le hacía pensar que solo estaba interesada en la fortuna de los Andley, se molesto un poco consigo misma por aquellos pensamientos lo que menos deseaba era convertirse en una copia de su tía Elroy ¡Dios la librara de aquello! Sonrió al distinguir una figura en los corredores del jardín, era ese hombre por el que siempre esperaba impaciente, por el que despertaba cada mañana llena de ilusión por verlo aparecer. Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo y la sangre se agolpaba en sus venas, ese hombre lograba tanto con tan poco.

-Mamá- gritó Pauna-entrando de golpe a la habitación y ella se giro

-Pauna-la reprimió con cariño

-Lo siento ¿Te asuste?-pregunto acercándose y fijando su atención en la ventana-¿Qué ves mama?

-Nada yo….esperaba que apareciera tu padre

-De acuerdo-susurro mirándola con desconfianza al reconocer a George en la lejanía

-Espero que llegue a tiempo-prosiguió Rose nerviosa

-Si yo también-respondió- Mamá ¿Papá, se ausenta demasiado?

-No hija-mintió-pero a veces los negocios le impiden estar cerca

-Bien-dijo no muy convencida-Vine a buscarte para desayunar

Rose asintió y siguió a su hija quien pretendía bajar al comedor, esperaba que no dudara de su palabra y que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en su interior, sentirse expuesta de esa manera la llenaba de horror, un secreto guardado por muchos años, el tener que fingir cada dia, todos los días con una tonta esperanza de ser correspondida en silencio, pensar que su hija pudo haberse percatado de sus sentimientos la hizo sentir muy ellos era que resistía su amargo destino.

La Villa Andley lucia espectacular la cálida brisa del verano se podía sentir sobre su rostro perfectamente maquillado, esperaba que Anthony apareciera en cualquier momento, lo había visto muy poco después de su llegada y estuvo ausente durante la cena de la noche anterior pero eso no importo mucho ya que pudo disfrutar de la amena platica del tío William que no paro de compartir sus muchas aventuras, le era difícil imaginar a un hombre tan distinguido como él en lugares tan exóticos y desconocidos para ella. Era una pena que estuviera fuera de su alcance, no podía romper su compromiso con Anthony por ningún motivo, aunque su apuesto tío era realmente quien tenía el poder de la familia Andley, entonces recordó a Candy no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no podía dar marcha atrás y esa noche tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Esa noche estaba algo inquieto se preguntaba si Candy acudiría a la reunión, durante muchos años en cada evento social de la Villa solía enviarle una invitación, esperaba impaciente el momento de verla aparecer aun cuando sabia que sus sentimientos hacia ella no deberían de ser revelados jamás, aun así quería verla a lo lejos y soñar con lo que no podría ser. Ella le provocaba demasiadas cosas con su sola presencia y con eso le era suficiente. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su bella sobrina que lo recibió con una sonrisa de aprobación.  
-Tío Will-saludo Pauna-luces guapísimo esta noche  
-No conseguirás adularme querida sobrina-sonrió cobijándola en sus brazos  
-¿Cuándo es que veré nuevamente a Kat?-pregunto levantando el rostro  
-Por suerte dentro de muy poco este fin de semana espero su llegada-suspiro con anhelo

-Te tiene por completo ¿cierto?-pregunto  
-Así es Pauna querida, ella es la luz de mi vida-dijo con sinceridad  
-Es encantadora, todos la amamos mucho-sonrió  
-Lo sé y no saben cómo se los agradezco-dijo con alegría-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero solo quedara entre nosotros  
-Lo que quieras, sabré guardar el secreto de mi tío favorito  
-¿Quién es esa chica que ha llegado con ustedes?-cuestiono sin rodeos  
-Ah ella es Annie Brighton de la Villa que colinda con la nuestra-respondió  
-Ahora la recuerdo y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Qué hace esa chica en nuestro hogar?-pregunto con interés  
-Es la prometida de Anthony ¿Puedes creerlo? Están enamorados con locura-dijo con emoción  
-¿Con…Anthony?-exclamo con sorpresa  
-Si ¿sucede algo?  
-No es que…no nada querida sobrina-contesto con turbación-Sera mejor que vaya en busca de George…y ya sabes entre tú y yo  
-Prometido aunque no le encuentro el misterio a todo esto  
-No lo tiene…no seas curiosa, debo retirarme  
En cuanto salió del salón se llevo la mano a los rubios cabellos, no comprendía absolutamente nada hasta donde recordaba Candy estaba profundamente enamorada de su sobrino y era correspondida ¿Qué había sucedido en esos años?¿Seguiría Candy amando a su sobrino? Y si así era ¿Qué sucedería cuando descubriera la verdad? Candy siempre seria su debilidad, ese instinto de cuidarla y protegerla estaba dentro de él como si fuera algo natural.

No podía evitar estar nerviosa, presentarse ante la familia Andley le seguía pareciendo una mala idea, pero era necesario hablar con Annie, no entendía el porqué después de tanto tiempo sin verse seguía retrasando su encuentro. Para ella no fue sencillo contenerse durante años fueron una sola, se cuidaban, se protegían y se guardaban todos sus secretos o al menos así lo creía ella. Estaba perturbada ante la mirada de los muchos invitados a los que seguramente su presencia les causaba asombro, la mayoría la tenia catalogada como una chica huraña y solitaria, esa era su realidad, jamás acudía a ninguna reunión social, aquello le provocaba nauseas estar entre tantas personas falsas a las que solo les interesaba el estatus social, del que por cierto ella carecía.

Estaba incomoda en aquel vestido no solía disfrazarse de aquella manera, pero tuvo que hacerlo para poder estar a la altura de las circunstancias pero sobre todo para no avergonzar a Annie. Su mirada viajo por el concurrido salón hasta que se topo con una mirada azul que la observaba con detenimiento, era el hombre de el día anterior, ese descarado que se atrevió a desafiarla con su tonta actitud, por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no podía negar que ese hombre era demasiado atractivo y con toda seguridad lo sabía, probablemente todas las mujeres se rendían ante sus encantos, pero ella no lo haría…Ella no era como las chicas cabeza hueca que con certeza el estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Levanto la barbilla con orgullo y se molesto cuando él sonrió y levanto su copa en su dirección ¡Ese tipo sí que era desesperante! Por suerte vio a Annie salir al balcón y sin dudar la siguió.

Candy salió tras su hermana, no soportaba la mirada descarada de aquel hombre sobre ella ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Por qué la miraba así? Sonrió cuando la vio en penumbras y después se sintió un poco confundida al ver como un hombre se acercaba a ella. La sonrisa murió en sus labios, no podía estar equivocada ¡Era Anthony! Podría reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Jamás imagino lo que vería ¿Cómo podrá ser posible? ¿ Anthony con Annie? Eso tenía que ser un error pero las manos de él sobre la cintura de ella y lo que era aun mucho peor, sus bocas unidas en un beso le decían que no estaba equivocada, intento pensar con claridad, quizá su vista la estaba engañando, se acerco un poco más para descubrir la realidad, las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo estaban traicionando la confianza que ella deposito en ellos

No pudo hacer más que correr en dirección contraria después de unos instantes se detuvo y encontró una banca cercana, entonces lloro sin poder contenerse, sus sollozos le estaban rompiendo el alma, su garganta quería gritar y maldecir por ser tan tonta y seguir aferrada a un amor que ahora veía no fue más que una ilusión infantil.

En cuanto la vio aparecer todo alrededor parecía haberse detenido, era más bella de lo que podía expresar, no existía palabra alguna que le hiciera justicia ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto su sobrino? Si él tuviera el amor incondicional de una mujer como Candy se dedicaría a adorarla día y noche, no la perdería por nada del mundo, era esa clase de mujer por la que se desea ser mejor cada día. Lo daría todo, absolutamente todo porque ella alguna vez lo viera con algo de cariño. Pero perdió toda esperanza cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, lo vio con tanta indiferencia que dolió. Pero el era experto en ocultar sus emociones así que levanto su copa y sonrió con burla, eso le salía muy bien.

Lo cierto era que ninguna mujer podría comparársele, le pareció preciosa con sus ropas de trabajo pero aun mas esa noche que lucía maravillosa. Tuvo un terrible presentimiento cuando la vio salir a la terraza tras Annie, minutos antes su sobrino había hecho lo mismo. Candy se enfrentaría a la peor decepción de su vida y tenía que estar cerca así que la siguió. La vio correr pero no pudo detenerla ¿Con que explicación se acercaría? Solo se mantuvo a una distancia considerable sintiendo como su corazón se desmoronaba al ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba. Nuevamente fue testigo de sus lágrimas, en silencio desde las sombras…

"Candy si pudiera te evitaría todo el sufrimiento…Ojala pudiera hacerte feliz"-murmuro con profunda pena.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios: Stormaw, Alyvenus, Guest, Guest 2, Glenda, Pecas, Chidamami, Skarllet Northman, Calimoon28, Gina Riquelme Rocio CR, Jenny, Liovana

Mi querida GUEST por supuesto que no me molesto tu comentario, lo que sucede es que los tres primeros capítulos fueron publicados en la Guerra Florida 2015 no tuve oportunidad de terminarlo y quizá es por eso que te parece haberlo leído en otro lugar...Gracias por leer!

 **Saludos y Bendiciones!**


End file.
